


Erinnerung

by Khalaris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalaris/pseuds/Khalaris
Summary: Jemand macht sich Gedanken nach Voldemorts Sturz.(vor Veröffentlichung von Orden des Phönix geschrieben)





	Erinnerung

Es ist eine sternenklare Nacht. Das erste mal seit drei Jahren ist die Luft nicht erfüllt von den Schreien der Verletzten. Von dem Geruch des Blutes. Von Ungewissheit. Diese schleichende Ungewissheit, ob man den nächsten Tag noch erlebt. So lang lebe ich nun mit ihr. Und jetzt ist sie verschwunden. Verpufft in dem Moment, in dem Voldemort gestorben ist. Durch meine Hand.

Vor sieben Jahren bekam er seinen alten Körper zurück. Vor vier Jahren begann der offene Krieg. Ein Jahr später wurde Hogwarts selbst zum Schlachtfeld. Dumbledore hat versucht, die Schüler in Sicherheit zu bringen. Es ist ihm nicht gelungen. Mehr als die Hälfte der Kinder überlebte den Versuch nicht. Er ist innerlich daran zerbrochen. Zwei Monate später wurde auch er umgebracht. Lucius Malfoy sprach den Todesfluch über ihn.

So viele Opfer. Wofür sind sie gestorben? Albus Dumbledore... Minerva McGonagall, ich kenne sie. Und doch traue ich mich nicht, ihren Namen Gesichter zuzuordnen. Zu groß ist der Schmerz. Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley. Gestorben um mich zu retten. Wieso? Sie haben es viel mehr verdient zu leben, als ich. Draco Malfoy. Er hat letztendlich die richtige Seite erkannt. Und ist ebenfalls für sie gestorben.

Aber was ist richtig und was ist falsch? Jede Seite hält sich für die Richtige. Jede Seite hält die Andere für die Falsche. Voldemort glaubte bis zum Schluss, er hätte recht.

Ich sehe zum Himmel und es scheint mir, als schienen die Sterne heute heller als je zuvor.

Ein Geräusch reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Hinter mir öffnet jemand die Tür zur Plattform des Astronomieturms. Ich brauche mich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, wer es ist. Remus Lupin. In der großen Halle wird schon seit Stunden gefeiert. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis man mich vermissen würde. Schließlich habe ich ihnen den Grund zum Feiern geliefert. Ich weiß auch so, was Lupin will. Er braucht es nicht zu sagen. Natürlich tut er es trotzdem.

"Komm mit in die große Halle, Severus. Heute ist keine Zeit zum Trübsal blasen."

Ich drehe mich um und folge ihm wortlos hinunter in die Wärme. Die Tür schließt sich hinter mir. Und meiner Vergangenheit. Was bleibt, ist eine Erinnerung.

**Author's Note:**

> Zuerst am 26.11.2002 auf FFN gepostet.


End file.
